


Wild Ember

by Luna0092



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Dynamics, Family Secrets, Multi, Pack Family, Threesome - F/M/M, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna0092/pseuds/Luna0092
Summary: From the unlikliest source, Hermione finds out something that will change her life forever. Finding out she's the daughter of a werewolf wasn't too bad. But finding out she's going to most likely change every time when the full moon rises scares her. Luckily for her, she has the support of the two eldest Weasley brothers.





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat there observing everyone while they played Quidditch. She laughed as they sped past her on their brooms. 

She was sitting on the ground, a book next to her, forgotten, as she watched her friends throw a quaffle toward the three hoops. She noticed that Charlie was the Keeper, something she didn't notice before then, she knew he was a Seeker at Hogwarts. She watched him catch the quaffle, by leaning to the side, stretching out his long arms.

Hermione's mouth went dry as she watched his arms ripple as he caught it. Lately, Hermione had been noticing more things about him. 

Like how every morning before the others are up Charlie goes for a run. By then Hermione would be up. She would make a cup of coffee for the both of them.

Meeting up for breakfast and coffee every morning since school had let out for the summer became a regular occurrence. They both enjoyed each other's company, talking about anything that came to mind. 

Recently, Hermione had been seeing Charlie in a different light. 

A romantic light.

Another flash of red hair flew by Hermione with an excited yell. 

Bill.

Hermione sighed wistfully when he clapped Charlie on the shoulder with a bright smile on his scarred face.

She thought Bill seemed happier since his marriage with Fleur fell apart due to her Veela heritage rejecting him due to his slight lycanthropy from the slashes he sustained from Greyback. 

After Fleur attacking him violently a handful of times, they both decided to split amicably, mostly for the sake of their now three-year-old daughter, Victoire.

Hermione, herself loved the little three-year-old who was as rambunctious and mischievous as her aunt and uncles. 

Said little girl was sitting next to Hermione watching her father fly on his broom, laughing as she clapped for him.

Hermione laughed at the blonde girl as she, herself watched the Weasley men who held her attention fly with their siblings and Harry. 

“Their pretty good, aren't they, Victoire?” Hermione asked the young girl. 

Victoire nodded vigorously, “Oui.” She looked to Hermione, “Wanna fly too.”

Hermione smiled softly before nodding at the young girl. “Your papa is a really good flier. Maybe after the game, we can talk to him to see if he can take you flying, yeah?”

Victoire nodded vigorously, smiling wide at that idea.

Their gaze was brought back to the game after Ginny’s piercing scream sounded. Hermione saw a figure fall toward the ground, but couldn't tell who it was. Before the figure hit the ground Bill rushed forward and snatched whoever it was onto his own broom. 

Another scream pierced the air as cloaked figures appeared in the field, flinging spells. 

Hermione stood, gathering Victoire into her arms, wand at the ready. “Hold tight, sweet.” She told the young girl. Victoria nodded as she clung to Hermione’s neck in terror.

Cloaked figures appeared behind Hermione, trying to catch her off guard. She spun quickly, keeping the girl in her arms out of harm's way. She shot off hexes at the figures before they could even aim their wands at her and the girl. 

A hex shot through the air, slicing a piece of Hermione’s hair off. Victoria gasped in terror as she felt the heat from the hex that flew at them. 

“Shit,” Hermione mumbled as she quickly turned toward more figures heading their way. 

“Victoire!” Bill’s voice sounded frantically from across the field. 

Victoria tightened her grip on Hermione slightly before calling, “Papa!”

Suddenly, Hermione went flying through the air. She turned so she wouldn't land on the girl then maneuvered onto her back to hang like a monkey. 

Hermione gasped as the air flew out of her lungs. “Are you hurt?” she asked the girl. Victoria shook her head before a scream ripped from her throat. 

Hermione drew her gaze to the cloaked figures standing over them. Her brown gaze immediately met the amber gaze of Fenrir Greyback. 

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Fenrir drawled, his voice gravelly with a perpetual growl. 

Hermione gathered Victoire behind her as best she could without moving too much. “Greyback.” She snarled, moving to protect the most vulnerable member of the Weasley family. 

“Oh, feisty.” Greyback chuckled. A shiver worked its way up Hermione’s spine. A shiver he noticed with a pointed grin. 

“I’ll show you feisty, arsehole,” Hermione stated as she flung her strongest hex at the werewolf. The magic that flew out of her wand was different than usual. 

It was the intent. Intent on making sure Victoire was safe. Safe from the monster that stood in front of them. Safe from the monster that scarred her father. Safe from the same monster that wanted to do horrible things to Hermione during the war. 

Her magic hit its mark dead center in the chest. Unfortunately, it only stunned him momentarily. 

“Fuck,” she gasped as his gaze met hers full of malice. 

“Papa!” The young girl screamed again. Only this time her scream caught the attention of Greyback. 

A smile gradually worked his way onto his face. “Just who are you?” He asked the blonde girl. 

“Stay away from her!” Hermione growled. Greyback froze in shock as she growled at him. 

“Interesting.” He stated as he leaned in closer to Hermione and sniffed deeply.

“What is?” She asked as she scrambled to her feet, clutching Victoire to her.

“Seems you're wolf,” was all he said before he was tackled to the ground by a furious father and an equally furious uncle. 

Hermione clutched her wand tighter in her hand, “You're mistaken, Greyback. I'm no wolf.”

Greyback chuckled, “Not completely. At least not yet. You're the child of one.”

Bill growled low in his throat, “Explain.”

Greyback looked around and saw his companions had fallen or were ran off. With a sigh, he explained, “You are the child of a werewolf. You are a female child of a werewolf. Being a female, it gives you the probability of being born a werewolf, or a born-wolf, I should say. Male offspring won't or can't, it's unknown why, have this probability of changing.”

Hermione gripped her wand tighter in her hand before pointing it at the werewolf. “You're lying.”

Greyback laughed maniacally, “Am I?”


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione paced the floor of the Burrow, magic crackling through her riotous curls. 

“How dare he?” she growled. “How dare that-that wolf come here, attack us and then act like nothing had happened as he told me about my supposed birth parents.”

Harry watched his friend pace for a few minutes before asking, “Did you know you were adopted?” 

She snorted delicately, “Of course I knew. I did my research. I found the paperwork. Plus, I did more research when I was told by someone that a Muggleborn witch shouldn't be able to do the magic I can.” 

Bill's brows furrowed. “Who told you this?”

“Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape,” was all she said before continuing her pacing.

“The ferret told you? And the greasy git?” Ron snarled, or at least tried to before he caught Hermione's glare. 

She growled exasperated at her redhead friend. “Really, Ron? We're adults now, act like it. Stop with the name calling.”

“They should both be rotting away in Azkaban.” Ron stated.

Harry groaned, “Not this again. It's because if both Hermione and I, that they aren't in Azkaban. Shape was a spy for the order. Draco, well, he knew it was us at the Manor but didn't say. He didn't want to be a Death Eater, his father forced him. You've been told this multiple times. Get it through your head.”

Ron narrowed his eyes at his best friend, “You-you're siding with those murderers?”

Magic flared in all directions at Ron's outburst. Charlie and Bill moaned softly as it caressed their own magic. It completely missed Harry and flew around him. Ron was the unlucky one to catch most of it with his own body. 

He flew backwards with the force it hit him. “Damn it. Seriously? What was that, 'Mione?” He groaned from the floor, rubbing his head where it hit the floor in his fall. 

“Oh. He's gonna get it now.” Ginny stated from the doorway to the kitchen. “I'm watching.” 

Her siblings, minus Ron, and Harry laughed at her statement before turning their attention back to Hermione. 

“Excuse me? What did you call me? You know perfectly well I hate that name. You need to get off your fucking high horse and stop bring down Draco Malfoy and Severus Shape. They didn't murder anyone, without that person's consent,” she interjected when his mouth opened, “you need to stop acting like you're so much better than them. You left Harry and I, during the horcrux hunt. We almost died. Just stop acting like you're better than everyone, because you're not.”

Ginny giggled softly, “Hermione said fuck.”

Harry joined in her laughter after giving Hermione a hug. 

“Who knew the Golden Girl knew such words.” Charlie joked. 

Hermione met his mischievous blue eyes and smirked, “I know a lot more than that.”

Charlie's eyes flared with unspoken desire at her cheek. 

Bill propped his chin in his hand and smirked, “Do tell. What other words do you know?” 

Laughing, Hermione told him, “That's for me to know, and for you to find out.”

Bill's eyes flashed amber at the challenge she undoubtedly knew. Hermione's smile widened at that amber flash. 

“Where's Victoire?” Hermione asked suddenly, needing to know where the smallest member of the Weasley family was. 

Instinct. A voice sounded in her head. 

Her eyes narrowed slightly in thought.

Ginny was the one to answer, “She's with Mum.” 

Safe. The voice sounded again.

Eyes narrowing slightly in thought, “I'm curious as to what Greyback wanted to accomplish by telling me that I was borne from a werewolf.”

“He's insane.” Harry stated, pushing his glasses up his nose. “But his motive is unknown, unfortunately.”

Hermione sighed, “That’s the point of it, isn’t it? He wanted us to stew it over. He wants us to need him. That’s his motive.” 

"He's absolutely barmy." Ron stated. 

"No, he calculates his moves. It's a game to him. A chess game if you will." Hermione explained carefully, watching her friend's reactions.

"Do you believe him?" Bill asked. 

"There is a charm that can tell who your parents are. I just don't know if I want to do it." Hermione told everyone. 

"You may not have a choice now." Charlie stated matter of factly.

Hermione sighed deeply. "I know. That's what scares me. It's not the fact that one or both my parents may have been werewolves. It's the fact, that I have to find out now, today."

"So you want to do it today?" Harry asked his best friend. 

Shrugging, she stated, "I don't have much of a choice now, do I?"

Harry frowned, "Suppose not."

"Then let's do it." Ginny said somberly. "What do we need?"

"Parchment and the wand of the person being cast upon." Hermione told her. Ginny nodded before summoning the parchment. 

"What's the charm?" Ginny asked.

"Familia revelatum." Hermione told her showing Ginny the proper wand motion. Once Ginny was comfortable without her, she cast it upon Hermione.

"It will take a few minutes before the results appear on the parchment." Hermione explained as everyone automatically looked to the blank parchment on the ground.

"Not really." Ginny whispered as the results appeared in inky lettering on the parchment.

Remus Lupin  
Werewolf/Wizard   
HalfBlood  
Alive

Lily Potter  
Witch  
Muggleborn  
Deceased

"What the fuck?!" Hermione exclaimed.


End file.
